


Just Enough

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ladycat as a reward for doing work. Spike is Xander's, to do with as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

As Xander strolled in the door from another hard day on the site, Spike slid to his knees in the middle of the floor. Naked, head bent, he waited patiently for Xander's attention, which was currently on checking to make sure that all of his chores were finished for the day.

Finally, Xander's shoes appeared in his line of sight, and a hand slid into his hair, pulling his head up and back so that he had to look into his face. "Hello, pretty pussy. Were you good today?"

Trying to hide the wince from the pain in his abused scalp, Spike spoke softly. "Yes, Master. All of your chores were finished and I've been waiting for you like a good slut."

Xander smiled, a cold, bitter thing. "That's good. I'd hate to have to punish you." Spike knew that was a lie - Xander frequently came without being touched when he was spanking or tormenting Spike - but there was no point in arguing the fact. Instead, he held perfectly still, waiting for Xander's next order.

He hated the position he was in, but he couldn't hunt for himself, he couldn't defend himself, and Giles had turned him over to Xander with orders to keep him alive but nothing about comfortable. Anya had been pissed over having her source of orgasms denied, and taken off for parts unknown, and it hadn't taken long for Xander to inform him that since it was his fault, he could just take her place in his bed.

His hair was released, and Xander reached for his belt buckle, undoing his pants quickly and pushing his pants down around his thighs. "Blow me, bitch."

Ducking his head, Spike turned his attention to Xander's cock. He smelled of sweat and sun and hard work, and as he worked to bring him off as quickly as he could - the first orgasm of the night was always fast so that Xander could take his time later - he moaned from the sensation.

It had been days since he'd been allowed to come, and his cock throbbed uncomfortably between his legs. Spike didn't know where Xander had learned to act like this, but these days he could have given Angelus a run for his money. Not only was Spike debasing himself for a human, by the end of the night he would be begging and pleading for more.

When Xander filled his mouth with his come, Spike swallowed it and then returned to his position of staring at the floor. Xander ran a hand through his hair, petting and stroking it. "Good little slut. So glad to see that my stupid little bitch is finally learning her lesson about arguing her place. A little more training and maybe I should peddle your ass for some extra cash."

Spike whimpered at the though of having to bend over for others, but didn't try to fight it. Xander had proven over the last weeks that if Spike argued, he'd make him _hurt_ \- mixing pleasure and pain so skillfully that he'd ultimately do what he was told and rejoice in every second of it.

"Have you eaten?" This was the one place that Xander didn't skimp - Spike was fed, and fed well, every day. He hadn't been this healthy since before he was taken by the Initiative. Mutely, he nodded.

Without another word, Xander made his way over to the couch, sitting down and flipping on the television. Spike scurried across the floor to kneel next to his feet, waiting for his next order, which wasn't long in coming. "Across my lap, slut. I want to play with your pussy."

Spike slipped into place, opening his mouth obediently to wet Xander's fingers. As two of them slid inside his entrance, he bit his lip in a silent moan, fighting the urge to move or make a sound. With his free hand, Xander flipped stations till he found one of the inane sitcoms he seemed to enjoy and proceeded to watch TV as he fingered Spike's ass thoroughly. By the time the show was over, Spike was sweating and hard against Xander's thigh, but he'd won the battle not to move.

"Good slut," Xander praised him. "Maybe I should let you come tonight. Would you like that?"

Whining his agreement, he nuzzled Xander's free hand. "Please, Master. If it pleases you, I want to come!"

"Oh, such a good little bitch you've become, Spike. If I'd known that you'd be like this, I wouldn't have argued with Giles as much as I did about taking you in. Now, go get in the bed on your back, like the girl you are."

Silently seething, Spike did as he was told, He _hated_ this position, because it reinforced just how much Xander viewed him as a girl. Besides, it required him to bend in uncomfortable ways. There was no question that Xander knew how much he hated it - the first few times he'd had to be tied into position while Xander screwed him - but at the same time he'd started to love it. It made him feel... safe He could see Xander's face, and know how much he was enjoying every minute of it.

Xander knelt between his legs, looking down at him as he opened the slick and spread it on his dick. Then he glanced down at Spike's cock and a thoughtful look passed over his face. "Stay there, slut. Need to get your ring." It was only a matter of moments and then Xander was wrapping the leather around his cock and balls, pulling it tight enough to hurt.

Spike wanted to demand why, but before he could even think on how to phrase the question respectfully, Xander gave him another one of those cold smiles. "I said you might be able to come tonight. I didn't say anything about coming while I was fucking you," and then he was lifting Spike's legs and pressing his way in insistently.

Panting through the burn, Spike ignored the way his eyes watered and instead focused on the expression on Xander's face. This was the only time these days when Spike saw remnants of the boy who was so affectionate with everyone else. Xander seemed to delight in pushing Spike higher and higher, till he was begging to come with every bit of his body that he could.

Tonight it was even quicker than usual before he got to that point, because Xander had already told him that he might get to get off. As Xander pounded into him steadily, Spike swiveled his hips, trying to get him ever deeper. His hands came up to clutch at Xander's shoulders, and he started begging. "Please, Master. Feels so good, so full and hard. Love it... love what you do to your little slut. I'll do anything, be a good bitch for you, just let me come, please?"

Xander slapped his ass, hard, and told him, "Shut up, bitch. This is for me, not you. I know how I want to make you come, but if you don't behave, I'll do what I want anyway and leave you wanting another week."

Spike immediately bit his lip, just moaning and moving as best he could to encourage Xander to come and come soon. He wasn't that lucky, though, as Xander fucked into his willing body at a slow, steady pace.

"Such a good, willing little slut. You love having a cock up your ass, don't you, whore? You'd love it if I sold your ass - tied you on your knees so that you couldn't move as one man after another fucked into you. Maybe I'd give you my cock to suck as you were used over and over."

Groaning, Spike had to admit to himself that he'd do it if Xander demanded it. Anything to make him happy. "Yes, Master, please!"

 _That_ seemed to be the thing to push Xander over the edge, as he started to speed up. Almost too quietly for Spike to hear, he was muttering, "Slut, whore, cocksucking bitch," over and over as he pounded into Spike's body. Within a moment, he froze, back arching as he pumped his orgasm into his body.

He collapsed forward into Spike's waiting arms, and then down over him, blanketing his body in heat. For a long time, he just laid there, breathing deeply. He stayed like that so long that Spike started to think he'd fallen asleep, and he bit hard into his lip, feeling the pain in his groin from his neglected cock.

Eventually, though, Xander pulled back and out, smiling down at Spike. "Good little slut. That was very nice, and you get to get a reward." Spike couldn't resist the hopeful look he felt on his face, only to have it become stretched and brittle as Xander continued. "You ever been fisted, little slut?"

"N-no, Master."

"Oh, good. Over on your hands and knees, now."

Reluctantly, Spike rolled over, pulling himself up. As he felt two fingers slide into his entrance, he whimpered. The hard fuck he'd just had made him exquisitely sensitive, and in this position there was nothing for his cock to rub against and it bounced painfully inside his cock ring.

He heard the _snick_ of lube opening, and the fingers slid out, only to be replaced with three coated thickly with cold slick. He let his head hang down and panted as he was played with.

When he started to move with the fingers, Xander murmured quietly, "Four now, little slut. Ready?"

He whimpered and nodded, and slowly, Xander pressed his pinky inside. For a moment, Spike felt like it was going to be too much, but forcing himself to breathe, he managed to take it. He could tell when Xander pressed past his knuckles and started to force the palm of his hand through his tender opening, because he felt like he was being split in half.

Xander held there, and started to trace the stretch ring of muscle with his thumb. "Look so pretty like this, slut. Maybe I should get someone to take pictures of it, put them up on the web for people to look at. I think they'd pay big dollars to look at your pretty hole all stretched. And the best part is that by morning you'll be tight enough for my morning fuck."

Spike mewled, so far past speaking that he couldn't even find his voice. When Xander started to pull his hand out, though, Spike cried out, "No!"

 _Slap_ His other hand came down on one of his cheeks in a resounding smack. "Never say no to me, pretty slut. But since you were saying no to having my hand taken out of your ass, I'll forgive you this time." The hand slid down over his cheek, between his legs. and started working on the buckles holding the cock ring in place "Don't come, bitch. Not till my whole hand is inside of you."

When fingers started to press into his ass again, Spike dropped his shoulders to the bed, holding his ass up high. "M-master..." he stuttered, feeling the thumb press in as well.

"Yeah, little slut. Look at that pretty pussy. You've got all my fingers inside you. Feels good, doesn't it?" Slowly, Xander started to spread his fingers wide, making Spike scrabble for purchase on the bedding. Gradually, he could feel Xander's hand ease its way inside, and then what almost felt like a _snap_ as the ring of muscle closed on his wrist.

"You've got my whole hand, bitch. You want to come now?"

Spike nodded. Xander's voice sounded cheerful as he said, "Well, then, I'd reach down there and play with your cock, slut. You can come now."

It only took two or three strokes of his painfully hard dick, and Spike was coming hard with a cry, especially since Xander twisted his hand so his knuckles were pressing right into his prostate.

As Xander pulled his hand out, Spike was surprised by the second orgasm that came on him. "Oh, oh, oh!"

With a laugh, Xander crawled up alongside of Spike and pulled him into a rough embrace. "I should punish you for that, bitch, but I think I'll let it go just this once. Just don't let it happen again."

Sleepily, Spike nodded. "Sorry, Master." He was so tired, in fact, that it took a rough slap to get him to go get the washcloth to clean them both up. Then Xander said, "Time for bed, little slut."

Spike slid down the bed and nuzzled at Xander's groin, taking his cock into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he suckled softly, closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.


End file.
